


It's A Dirty Job

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Stranded on an ice planet the two have to make do.





	It's A Dirty Job

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** It's A Dirty Job  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Captain Kirk/Spock  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 233  
>  **Summary:** Stranded on an ice planet the two have to make do.  
>  **A/N:** written for st_20_fics for the word 'share' on my [prompt table](https://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/713180.html)

“Report, Mr. Spock.” Captain Kirk waited impatiently.

“From my readings the planet we’ve crashed onto is completely covered in ice.” Spock glanced down at his tricorder. “There are no life signs of any kind. We are the only two people here.” 

_A little time alone... That didn’t seem like such a bad thing._ The thought ran unbidden through his mind. Kirk quickly shook his head and straightened the hem of his shirt. Spock had no idea his feelings for him had changed and he was going to keep it that way. 

From the look on Spock’s face he knew there was something else and he wasn’t going to like it. They were stranded on an ice planet how could it get any worse? “Is that all?”

“No, Captain.” Spock wasn’t quite sure how to tell him the rest of it. He took a deep breath before he continued, “Apparently the shuttle wasn’t equipped after the last away mission and we only have one thermal blanket. We will have to share.”

It was all he could do not to allow the grin that threatened to show. “It’s a dirty job, Mr. Spock.”

Usually Spock didn’t have any trouble understanding his captain but this time wasn’t one of them. “Captain?”

“Never mind.” Kirk turned his head before Spock could see he wasn’t as worried as he should have been. “I’m sure we can handle it.”


End file.
